


A Christmas Miracle

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Holiday, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after he and Jim get together, Blair gets some unexpected news -- he's pregnant! How will they deal with this new development in their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Miracle

## A Christmas Miracle

by Ami

Jim and Blair do not belong to me. Dr. Griffin and Savannah, however, do.

I'd like to thank Bobbie and Gerbil for the beta.

In case you can't tell from the summary, this is an M-Preg. Blair is pregnant, so if that squicks you, please don't read. This is my second fic written for the Holiday Drabble Drive on the mpreg list.

* * *

One Month 

* * *

The sheet of paper trembled in Blair's shaking hands, but his eyes remained glued to the test results at the bottom -- Positive. His knees suddenly felt wobbly, and he slowly sank down onto the couch. 

A host of emotions careened through him. He felt them all at once and individually, but towering high over every other feeling inside him was boundless joy. 

"I'm pregnant." 

He should have been worried...concerned for what this would mean for his and Jim's budding relationship... But those feelings would be for later. This was the time for wonder. A hand drifted down to his abdomen and rested lightly on the flat, furred surface. Flat...but not for much longer. In a few months, he would be round with a new life...a new life that was growing inside him right now. 

_Oh, God, I'm going to have a baby...his baby...Jim's baby!_

His thoughts drifted back one month to Christmas Eve and the special present the two had shared up in the mountains at Jim's cabin. They had been dating for several months, but had not yet taken that final step. There, in front of a roaring fire, they had made love for the first time, and in the instant their bodies became one, Blair knew that there would never be anyone for him but Jim. 

He just hadn't expected to get pregnant. 

It had come as a surprise -- especially since he didn't know he could get pregnant. But when he'd started feeling sick last week, he'd gone to the doctor for tests. The doctor had run a pregnancy test just to be sure he'd covered all the angles, and the results had arrived today. 

They hadn't used protection, neither of them thinking it was necessary since they weren't Bearers...or least they didn't think they were. But an accident on their first time...? 

_No,_ Blair chided himself. _This baby is no accident. What Jim and I did wasn't an accident, and this baby was created by an act of love._

He chuckled slightly as he realized he was living a cliche -- he'd gotten pregnant the first time he and Jim had had sex. 

Stroking his not-for-long flat tummy, he knew there was so much to think about, so much to do. But he didn't have to face those decisions alone. The Sentinel would be with him every step of the way, he was certain. Blair couldn't wait to tell him! Jim would be home in an hour; he'd only have to wait until then. 

* * *

Jim sighed as came through the loft's door. He'd had a hard day at work and was glad to be home. Spying Blair on the balcony, he stepped outside next to him and put his arms around his lover. 

"Hey, babe," he said, gently kissing Blair on his cheek. 

"Hi, handsome," Blair replied, turning in Jim's arms and kissing him on the lips. 

"You doing okay, Chief?" the Sentinel asked worriedly, noticing an emotion in Blair's eyes that he couldn't quite place. His Guide was also giving off a new scent -- slightly nervous, very happy, a bit anxious, and...something else he couldn't identify. 

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all," Blair said. He took a deep breath and leaned back slightly in his mate's arms. "I've got some good news to tell you." 

Jim looked concerned. "What is it, Blair?" 

"I...I'm..." Blair started. He trailed off, losing his nerve. 

Now Jim was becoming concerned. "You're what, Chief? Whatever it is, you can tell me," the Sentinel coaxed. 

Seeing the worry in his mate's eyes, Blair knew he couldn't keep stalling. "I'm pregnant," Blair blurted. 

Eyes wide, Jim stared down at Blair's flat stomach. That new scent must be his hormones changing because of the baby. Pressing one hand to Blair's abdomen, Jim smiled. "We're going to have a baby?" he asked, awed. 

Blair nodded, lower lip caught between his teeth in consternation. "I didn't know, Jim. That I could get pregnant, I mean. I didn't know I was a Bearer, Jim, honest." 

Jim shushed Blair softly and hugged him tightly, careful not to squeeze too hard. "It's okay, Chief. I always wanted children," he whispered softly. "But I was happy enough with you. You've made me the happiest man in the world, Blair Sandburg." He leaned down to press his lips to his mate's. 

* * *

Two Months 

* * *

Jim came awake to the sounds of his mate throwing up...again. Blair's morning sickness had hit with a vengeance, though thankfully it was only in the morning. By noon he could keep food down, but not being able to eat breakfast was making him cranky. 

Fortunately, he'd read about something that might help alleviate his morning sickness. Rolling out of bed, he yawned and scratched his chest before heading downstairs. He met up with Blair as he was coming out of the bathroom, wiping his face with a cold washcloth. 

"Bad?" Jim asked, cuddling his mate against him to offer what comfort his touch could. 

Blair nodded against his bare chest. "Yeah. It's driving me nuts." 

"I think I know something that might help. I read in one of those books the doctor recommended that nibbling on saltines could calm your stomach. If you eat a few of those when you first get up, that might help." 

Pulling back from Jim's arms and placing one hand on his roiling stomach, Blair said, "It couldn't hurt." 

Jim headed into the kitchen, and reached for the box of saltines on the top shelf. Tearing open one of the packages, he handed a handful of the crackers to Blair. 

Chewing carefully on one of the salty squares, Blair waited a moment after finishing it. When his stomach didn't protest, he quickly devoured the rest of them. After he'd polished off the last one, he sighed happily and gave his lover a bright smile. "I feel better now. Thanks, Jim." He gave his Sentinel a peck on the cheek and headed upstairs to get dressed. 

"Glad I could help, Blair," Jim called after him. 

* * *

Three Months 

* * *

Blair lay back on the exam table and watched with mild trepidation as Dr. Kylie Griffin turned on the ultrasound screen and came over with the ultrasound gel. "It's going to be a little cool," she warned, and placed a dollop of gel on his abdomen, rubbing it carefully into the area she was going to scan. 

She then picked up the wand and moved it slowly over the now slick skin. "Ah, there it is," she said when a white blotch became visible on the TV screen. "There's the head, and the hands and feet." She pointed each feature out as it appeared on the screen. "Ah. I've got a really good view here. Do you want to know the sex?" She turned to face Blair, and Jim who was standing right beside him. 

Consulting his mate with a look, Blair shook his head. "No, we want it to be a surprise." 

Dr. Griffin nodded. "The baby is right on schedule and should arrive in exactly six months." She wiped the gel off of Blair's stomach and turned to consult her charts. "Be sure and come back for your monthly checkups, and just keep doing what you've been doing," she said as she left the room. 

As Blair hopped off the exam table and went to put his clothes back on, Jim let out a deep breath and glanced over at him. "Are you happy about this, Chief?" he asked, startling his mate. "The baby, I mean." 

Blair looked up from putting on his pants and smiled warmly at his lover. Jim hadn't once asked that question in the two months since they'd found out about Blair's pregnancy. Blair had been expecting it for quite a while. "Of course I am, Big Guy. Nothing could make me happier than having a little piece of you and me growing inside of me." 

Jim smiled back at his lover. "I'm glad, Chief. Because nothing could make me happier, either." 

* * *

Four Months 

* * *

Spying something in a store window as they passed by, Jim stopped abruptly. 

Blair had gone several steps past his lover before he realized that Jim wasn't with him. Turning around, he asked, "What's up, Jim?" 

Pointing to the article of clothing in the 'Osh Kosh B-Gosh' store's window, Jim said, "I think we should buy that for the baby, Chief." 

Blair walked back to stand beside his mate and gazed at the small white fleece sleeper in the display case. "It is kinda cute. And it would work for a boy or a girl. But the baby won't be born for five more months, Big Guy, we should probably wait a while before buying anything." 

Jim shook his head. "Not with the way our luck runs, Darwin. Knowing the way things happen in Cascade, I'd get caught up in a case at work, and you'd get wrapped up in something at the U, and before you know it, you're going into labor and we won't have bought anything." 

Blair frowned at the too-true words and nodded resignedly. "Yeah, you're probably right, Jim. We should stock up early so we don't have to worry about it later." He pulled open the door to the shop and headed inside, Jim following behind him. 

* * *

An hour later they left the store with three of the little sleepers, half a dozen fleece baby blankets in varying patterns, booties, a mobile and a crib. 

As he loaded the last of the bags in the back of the truck, Jim asked, "Do you think we bought enough?" 

Blair looked over their haul and nodded firmly. "Yeah. All we'll have to get are diapers." 

Jim's nose wrinkled at the thought of what those diapers would smell like once they'd been used. "And we'll probably go through dozens of them a day. Oh, joy." 

Blair smirked. 

* * *

Five Months 

* * *

Blair yawned as the encroaching sunlight caused the last dregs of sleep to fade from his mind. A ripple across his stomach brought his fully awake and he sat up with a start. 

"Blair?" Jim asked groggily. "You okay, Chief?" He yawned. 

A grin broke across Blair's face. "I felt the baby move," he said, his voice awed. He placed a hand over the movement and laughed as he felt another kick. 

Jim started. "Really?" Sitting up, he reached over and placed a hand next to Blair's. He smiled slowly. "Wow," he breathed. 

Blair looked into his mate's eyes. "Yeah, wow." 

* * *

A familiar double drumbeat sound reached his ears and Jim smiled widely. Blair was in the elevator, on his way up. 

He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. His lover must have come by to take him out to lunch. Seeing Blair come through the bullpen doors, he signed off on the report he was filling out and came over to hug his mate. 

"How're you doing, Chief?" he asked softly. They weren't exactly 'out' at the station. Most everybody knew they were together, and that Blair was pregnant, but they weren't broadcasting it, wanting to have some privacy in this special time in their lives. 

Blair smiled up at him. "Pretty good. My ankles are kinda swollen, but they're not too bad. I'm really hungry, though; you have time for lunch?" The heat in his eyes told the sentinel that his Guide was interested in more than 'lunch'. 

"Sure. Where would you like to go?" Jim reached for his coat and pulled it on, wrapping one arm around the anthropologist and leading him back to the elevator. He pushed the button for the parking garage and the doors closed. 

"How about the Eighth Street Deli? I have a craving for one of their strawberry milkshakes." He bumped his ass back against Jim's burgeoning erection, letting the detective know that wasn't all he had a 'craving' for. 

Jim's breath caught, and he just hoped they could make it to his truck before he lost control. Seeing the smirk on his mate's face, he wasn't all too sure they'd make it out of the elevator! 

* * *

Jim watched with a sort of horrified awe as Blair devoured a large House Salad with bacon, cheese and Thousand Island dressing, a loaf of garlic bread, a plate of onion rings with spicy mustard dressing, half a dozen cake donuts and washed it all down with a large, extra thick strawberry milkshake. 

Blair, seeing his mate's grimace, quirked an eyebrow at him over the rim of his shake. "What?" he mumbled around the straw. 

Jim shook his head. "Nothing, I've just never seen you eat so much at one sitting before." 

Blair set down his shake and huffed. "I've never been pregnant before, either. Besides, Dr. Griffin said this might happen -- Bearers need more nutrients than women when they're pregnant, because men have different hormone levels than women do." 

"That's true, but I've also never seen you eat such an odd variety of food at once, either. And you _hate_ cake donuts." 

Blair shrugged. "When you have a craving, you have a craving." With that he went back to drinking his milkshake. 

The Sentinel just rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, going back to his fettuccini alfredo and leaving his mate to his meal. 

* * *

Jim had barely managed to push the door open and get it closed before Blair jumped him, peppering his face with kisses and grinding his hard cock against the detective's crotch. 

"God, I want you," Blair growled into his ear. 

Jim gasped as his partner bit down on his ear lobe, his warm breath surrounding it. The sharp stimulation caused his cock to harden even further. "Where is this coming from?" he moaned into his lover's open mouth. "Not that I'm complaining, but this is kinda sudden, Chief." 

Pulling back from his Sentinel's luscious mouth, Blair said, "I think I'm entering the horny stage of my pregnancy." He grinned. "It's supposed to last for at least a month, sometimes up until the birth." Rocking against his mate's groin, he said, "Now...take me to bed, lover." 

Grinning widely, Jim obliged him. 

* * *

Six Months 

* * *

Blair was standing in the living room, watching the rain steadily pelt the balcony windows, when Jim arrived home. Quietly hanging up his coat, he walked up behind his mate, put his arms around Blair's waist and started rubbing his stomach in slow circles. 

"Mm, that feels good," Blair sighed, leaning back against Jim's hard chest. 

"Just giving the baby a massage, Chief," he said teasingly, kissing Blair's curls. 

"Well, you can massage the baby as much as you want. It feels wonderful." He molded himself back against Jim, reveling in the long, slow sweeps of his mate's hands on his belly. 

Jim chuckled softly. "I thought it might. The kid's been kinda active the past couple weeks and I know he's been making it hard for you to sleep. If I do this for you each night before we go to bed, it should help the baby sleep, and that will help _you_ sleep." 

Smirking slightly, Blair yawned hugely and gave Jim a wink. "Speaking of sleep...I'm kinda tired, Big Guy. I'm gonna go up to bed. Join me?" he asked innocently. 

Smiling back at his mate, Jim said, "Sure, Chief. You go on up and I'll get ready." 

Blair pulled out of Jim's arms and headed up to the loft, giving Jim a playful smile as he topped the stairs. 

His cock hardening at the sexy smile on his mate's face, Jim went into the bathroom and quickly washed up before heading to join his partner. Arriving at the top of the stairs, the Sentinel's breath caught in his throat at the sight which met his eyes. 

Blair was naked and lying on his side to accommodate his growing stomach, ass arched invitingly towards Jim. He turned his head around and grinned. "Like what you see, lover?" he whispered huskily. 

Mouth dry, Jim could only nod. 

Blair rolled onto his back and reached out a hand in beckoning gesture. "Then come over here," he invited teasingly. "I already got myself ready for you." He grinned coyly. 

Swallowing hard, Jim pulled off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and shucked out of his pants and boxers before climbing into bed beside his mate. He pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him hard. 

Blair reached down between them and took Jim's cock in his hand, stroking him firmly as he twined his tongue around the Sentinel's. 

Jim released a low growl of pleasure at the soft stroking and, unable to take it any more, pushed Blair back onto the bed, grating out, "I need you, Chief. Now." 

Blair grinned and positioned himself on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass provocatively at his lover. "You want me, you got me. Come and get me, Big Guy." 

Jim growled, and placing himself at his lover's entrance, plunged inside his Guide in one smooth stroke. "You okay?" he gasped out, wanting to make sure he hadn't gone too fast. 

"Mm-hm," Blair purred, arching back onto Jim's cock. "Move, man. I want more." 

Jim obliged his lover's request and they made love hard, fast and furiously, both reaching release quickly. Collapsing against Blair, Jim carefully rolled to the side, aware of the child nestled within him. They lay together in a damp heap, both completely shattered by the force of their joined climax. 

Kissing his mate's hair, Jim pressed his hand to the slight swell of Blair's belly, the steadily-growing evidence of his pregnancy; a joyous reminder of the first night they'd spent together. 

They cuddled and kissed, stroking gentle hands along sweat-slick flesh until they both fell sound asleep, wrapped around each other. 

* * *

Seven Months 

* * *

A soft sob coming from the bathroom took Jim's attention away from the Jags' game he'd been watching. "Blair?" he called out questioningly. The crying got louder. Concerned now, he got up from the couch and went towards the closed bathroom door. He knocked softly. "Chief?" 

He could hear Blair sniff. "C-Come in." 

Opening the door, Jim saw his lover was seated on the edge of the bathtub, wiping the tears from his face with a wet washcloth. He wore an oversized white T-shirt and a pair of blue plaid boxers rode low on his hips underneath his spreading girth. His face and eyes were red and swollen and he looked more miserable than Jim had ever seen him. 

Jim knelt down besides his mate and pulled him into a hug. "What's wrong, Chief?" 

Blair looked into his eyes, tears brimming in his own. "I...I...I'm so _fat_. I went to take a shower and I realized that I can't see my feet anymore, hell, I can't even see my _dick_. I'm huge, Jim, and I feel ugly." 

Jim smiled softly, stroking Blair's hair back from his face. "You're beautiful, Blair. And you're not fat, you're pregnant." 

"But I'm still huge. And how can you say I'm beautiful when I look like this?" He gestured to his protruding stomach and hiccupped a sob. 

Pulling his Guide into his arms, Jim rubbed his back comfortingly. "Because you're carrying my child, and nothing could be more beautiful to me than that." 

Blair sniffed one last time and blew his nose into the washcloth. "R...really?" 

Jim nodded and smiled. "I love you, Blair. You've given me so much, and the fact that you're giving me a child, it's..." He trailed off, letting out a deep breath. "I always wanted kids, but Carolyn didn't. And when I fell in love with you, I didn't know that you were a Bearer..." 

"Neither did I," Blair pointed out. 

Jim nodded. "So I didn't think we could have kids. But I loved you so much, that it didn't matter. Then you told me you were pregnant... The fact that I have you, and soon our child...it's the most wonderful thing in the world, Chief." 

Blair's smile was radiant as he realized all that Jim wasn't saying with his words. "I love you too, Big Guy." 

* * *

Eight Months 

* * *

"So what do you think about the name Savannah?" Blair asked as he snuggled back into Jim's arms. 

Jim thought for a moment. "I like it, but I was thinking about Erin if it was a girl. Maybe Aaron for a boy?" 

Blair chuckled. "Gender-neutral pronunciation, like my name, huh?" 

"I never thought of it like that, but I guess so. They're both good names." 

"True," Blair agreed. "I like them both, but I'm still partial to Savannah for a girl and Daniel for a boy." 

"Well, it's not like we have to decide right now. Wait until the baby is born; when we see him or her, it should be easier to decide," Jim pointed out. 

Blair nodded. "You're right." He sighed and snuggled back against his mate. Closing his eyes, he let the warmth of Jim's body lull him to sleep. As the strains of Enya reached his ears, he started to drift off. 

Smiling slightly, Jim stroked his hands softly across his arms and back in a soothing massage, content just to hold his lover in his arms. 

* * *

Blair had long ago fallen asleep with his head in Jim's lap. He looked so peaceful when he slept, Jim wondered what he might be dreaming. Jim watched Blair, heart in his throat, chest swelling with emotion. His Guide was giving him such a gift; a child. Their child. There was no way, in this lifetime or the next that he would ever be able to adequately express his gratitude. Absently his fingers moved through Blair's hair, gently untangling the curly strands. 

Without conscious thought, his hands had begun to stroke Blair's arms, a hypnotic, soothing motion. Blair stirred, and turned his head to look sleepily up at him. "Mmm, that feels nice." 

"Sorry I woke you, Chief," Jim whispered. 

Blair yawned, blinking his eyes blearily. "I'm not. It's late, and I don't want to spend the rest of the night on the couch. My back couldn't take it. Let's go to bed." 

Jim nodded. "Okay, Blair." 

Rising from the couch, Jim clasped Blair's hands in his own and pulled him to his feet. They walked slowly up the stairs, Jim behind Blair to make sure he didn't lose his balance and fall. 

After they changed for sleep, Jim deposited his mate gently on the bed, following him down to stretch out next to him. Feeling an overwhelming need to simply hold his mate close, he wrapped his arms around Blair and pulled the covers up over them. 

Jim turned Blair in his arms, and gently lowered his face towards Blair's. Touching Blair's lips softly with his own, he whispered, "I love you, Blair." 

Blair smiled sweetly. "I love you too, Big Guy." He snuggled back against his mate's chest and closed his eyes, not having enough energy for more kisses. 

For the past couple of weeks, Blair had been too tired to make love each night as they normally did. This night was no exception, but Jim did not feel neglected -- just being with his mate was enough for him. Blair drifted off into an exhausted sleep, the Sentinel's hand pressed gently to his Guide's belly as if cradling and protecting the life within. 

* * *

Nine Months 

* * *

"Come on, Chief, just a few more pushes," Jim encouraged his mate. They were both in the delivery room of Cascade General, and Blair was in labor. 

"Shut up, Jim!" Blair growled as he grabbed Jim's shirt collar. He bore down one last time and their baby came into the world, screaming its head off. 

"It's a girl!" Dr. Griffin announced as she wiped the mucus from the baby's face and wrapped it in a warm blanket before placing her high on Blair's chest. A nurse handed Jim a pair of surgical scissors so he could cut the cord. 

Jim looked at the scissors nervously. "Are you sure I won't hurt her?" he asked anxiously. 

Dr. Griffin smiled. "You'll be fine, Detective Ellison. Here." She positioned the scissors on the umbilical cord and gestured for Jim to close the blades. He did, gingerly, and the doctor removed the cord and gave it to a nurse. The placenta and umbilical cord would be saved in case the baby needed any of their cells later. 

The next few minutes were spent getting the new mother and child settled into their room. Jim was just closing the door when he heard their daughter coo. He walked over and sat down on the edge of Blair's hospital bed. 

"She's beautiful," Blair breathed. 

"Yes, she is," Jim agreed, stroking her tiny hands and face. 

"What should we name her?" Blair asked. "I know you liked Erin, but I was still thinking about Savannah." 

"How about we use both?" Jim suggested. "Savannah Erin Sandburg-Ellison. Your name should be first since you're her...mother." 

Blair nodded thoughtfully. "Savannah Erin. I like it." He grinned suddenly. "You realize, of course, that her initials will be SESE?" 

Jim started as he realized Blair was right. "I guess so, Chief. Do you mind?" 

Blair shook his head. "No, I like the name. It's a good compromise." He shifted his daughter in his arms as she started to fuss. They both watched as the newly-named Savannah started rooting around on Blair's chest. Blair turned a panicked look towards his mate. "She wants to breastfeed, doesn't she?" 

Nodding, Jim said, "I think so." 

Sighing resignedly, Blair unbuttoned his hospital gown and guided his daughter's mouth to his left nipple, where the baby displayed none of her mother's hesitation. He winced slightly as Savannah latched onto his nipple. A look of awe came over his face as his daughter started suckling. "Wow." He let out a soft little sigh, his eyes fluttering closed while a beatific smile touched the corners of his mouth. 

Jim watched in silence for several minutes, a peace stealing over him at this perfect moment in his life. Listening to Blair's contented breathing, the soft sound of the baby's hungry mouth, he felt a sense of intimacy like nothing he had ever known, had ever dared imagine in his wildest dreams. 

"She seems to like it," Jim observed, his voice little more than a whisper. "How about you, Chief? You okay?" 

"It feels good," Blair admitted bashfully, chuckling a little. "Very...sensual, very right." He held his daughter close to him for a few more moments as Savannah continued to enjoy her meal. When Savannah finished up her snack and cuddled into his chest for a nap, he turned his head towards Jim, so that suddenly their mouths were bare inches apart and breathed, "I love you, Jim Ellison. You and our daughter, more than anything or anyone." He captured Jim's mouth for a kiss and then leaned back against his pillows. 

Jim grinned back at his mate. "I love you, Blair Sandburg." Gazing down at Savannah and stroking her cheek with one fingertip, he added, "And you too, little one." He wrapped his arms around his family, his little tribe of two, and reveled in the rightness of the moment, knowing there would be many more in their future. 

* * *

End A Christmas Miracle by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
